The girl's a girl and the girl's a boy
by Moonshinehearts
Summary: This story follows Rima Mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki, from the first moment they met, through their time with the guardians. Into high school when nothing is as simple as 'friends' or 'enemies'. This is a new thing I'm trying so if it gets popular I'll try my best to finish, if not I'll upload the things I have jotted down. :)
1. Be strong

"Pa..pa.." Rima whispered. She peered from around a wall at her Father, screaming at her Mother. Slowly her socked feet took small steps across the carpet. Rima grabbed her Dad's pantleg and stared up at him with big eyes.

"Daddy..."

"QUIET! RIMA GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Rima felt a pain in her chest and ran back to the wall. It felt as though her mother's next scream hit her from behind.

"DON'T TAKE THIS OUT ON HER! IT'S NOT HER FAULT!"

Those words froze her frail body and Rima felt herself lose balance. She tripped and fell on the carpet. Then scrambled away, never quite standing back up, and ran outside. Rima's parents kept a neat and clean little backyard with a garden and grass. It had been raining lately though and the small patches of nearly invisible dirt had become huge mud puddles. Mud _monsters _to little 8 year old Rima.

There was a large willow tree in the corner of the yard and it had become Rima's hiding place. She ran that way but got her foot stuck in the soggy ground. It dragged her down and Rima fell. Slowly the dark clouds that had stayed back began to roll in. Rima sat up and sniffed. She wiped away tear after tear but they spilled from her eyes like a waterfall. Rima gave up and wailed as loudly as her small lungs could manage.

_"DON'T TAKE THIS OUT ON HER! IT'S NOT HER FAULT!" _

But it was, it was all her fault. If she wasn't so small, if she wasn't so fragile. Rima hated herself, she hated her body, so small and cute. Cute would get you nowhere in life.

_She wanted longer legs so she could run faster. She wanted bigger lungs so she could scream louder. _It wasn't fair.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOOOOOP IITTTTTTT!" Rima shrieked punching the ground with her small fists. Slowly a weak drizzle started.

_She wanted hands so big she could punch a hole through the ground with her fists. _

Rima rolled in the mud kicking her legs. "IT'S NOT FAIR! STOP! STOP! STOP! I DON'T CARE IF I NEVER WEAR A PRETTY DRESS AGAIN JUST STOP!" Rima's wails echoed inside her own head.

"Stop what?" A soothing voice asked. Rima froze and opened her eyes. A cute boy with purple hair stood over her with a curious look. Rima rubbed her cheek with a mud caked sleeve and tried to speak through her tears.

"F-F-Fighting-g. Th-th-they w-w-won't st-t-top, SCREAMING!" She cried. The drizzle had become full on rain drops bouncing over the two children. Rima felt alone in that cold rain, lonely and tired and frustrated. Then a pair of warm arms circled her fragile body.

The boy held his body against hers and gently stroked her hair. Rima was so shocked her tears ceased for a minute. "It's okay. It'll be okay." He whispered with a comforting smile. Rima clung tightly to him and quietly sobbed into his shoulder.

"B-B-But it's m-m-my fault-t-t."She blubbered.

"No it's not." He said.

Rima felt like he had just gently sewn her heart back together. Every time her parents fought her father always said it was Rima's fault. Her Mother always said it wasn't, but those were just words she used to convince herself. Every time she said it wasn't Rima's fault it was so insincere, such a lie.

Rima could believe this boy though, he had no reason to lie. He didn't know what happened but he was so sure it wasn't Rima's fault. It felt good.

"Be strong." He whispered. What did that mean?

"Rima! What are you doing out here!? And you're all muddy! Come inside so we can get you cleaned up!" Rima's Mother called from the porch. Rima looked around for the boy but he was gone. She missed his warm arms and the way he cradled her body. Not like some old porcelain doll but like a human being.

Rima wiped her tears and stood.

"Yes Mother. I won't do it again." She said lifelessly. _'Be strong.' _ Replayed itself over and over again in her head. _'I will.' _She answered silently. _'I will.'_

Rima came back inside and got cleaned up. The boy watched her from behind the willow tree as Rima disappeared behind her mother. He couldn't wait to meet with her again.

* * *

Hahaha I did not just post this online. Hope you liked and I guess some thanks is in order, the whole idea for this story was developed when I was reading a Rimahiko fanfic by an author called: TheTARDISat221B At the end of the story it says something like 'She didn't punch me or kick me or scream.' Then thought about either the 'Secret Garden' or the 'Little princess' both by Frances Hodgson Burnett. There was a scene where someone was throwing a fit and then calmed down. I think it happened in both. Anyway I wanted to put Rima in that situation, then being me I couldn't just write one chapter. So go check out that story. Thank you!


	2. He came back!

This chapter is dedicated to: thatcrazyfallenangelchic15 for being the first reviewer to this story. (I am I ditz for having to re-upload the chapter because I forgot to put this here the first time. Oops)

It had been a three days since Rima saw the boy with purple hair. She had practically counted the minutes they were apart.

_What was his name? How old was he? What school did he go to? Where did he live?_

Question after question floated through her head but Rima couldn't write them down fast enough.

_What was his favorite food? Did he have any hobbies? Did...did he like me?_

That must have been the most asked question. Rima felt queasy and her face got hot every time she thought it. She didn't have enough courage to write it down though. She would bring down her pencil and create a '|' but when she tried to make another curved line to form 'D' her hand would shake so violently she would have to pull it off the page.

One night Rima had been reading a picture book by herself when the shouts of her mother and father came from downstairs. Rima tried to ignore it, but she could hear her name being said over and over again. She started feeling anxious and her heart began to race.

This wasn't that happy nervous feeling. This was shear dread and panic.

_'Am I having a panic attack?' _Rima thought. She grabbed her chest and tried to breath slowly but her breath just became thinner. She was panting like a marathon runner. Heavy, strained, painful puffs of air.

Rima held her head in her hands and rocked back and forth. Straining to normalize her breathing but it made Rima feel even more suffocated. She wheezed and gasped.

_'It...hurts...' _She thought. Rima moved her hands from her head to her neck. The silent screams of 'Mama!' and 'Papa!' didn't make it to the door. Her parents would never hear her over their own spoiled shouts. If they cared for her they would watch over her more carefully.

At first there was no worry that this would hurt Rima, she was sure it would pass as quickly as it came. But there was nothing but pained noises as Rima inhaled and exhaled. In and out of her small _frail, fragile,_ body.

_I want lungs so big I could suck up all of the Earth's oxygen in one breath._

"Ta...su...ke...te..." Rima gasped, her gentle voice raspy. She tried to stand but not enough oxygen had gotten to her head and her legs wobbled. Rima fell and tried to lay on her back to steady her breathing. It didn't work so she rolled on her stomach and tried to crawl to the door. She inched toward it but soon her vision got blurry. She clawed the carpet trying to escape the nightmare she had been caught in.

Then a savior came from seemingly nowhere. A pair of warm gentle hands rubbed on Rima's back.

"There there, calm down." A relaxing voice coaxed. It sounded high like a girl, but it wasn't a familiar voice to Rima. The blonde girl took long deep breaths and finally calmed down. Rima had relaxed but her body was tense when she turned to see who was in the room with her. The anxious expression soon dissolved into a smile. It was the boy with purple hair.

"It's you!" Rima's eyes sparkled. She sat on her feet and smiled at the boy. His legs were criss-crossed, Rima had heard that's the way children sat in America. Was he foreign? Rima straightened up as she remembered.

The paper! She needed the paper with all her questions. Rima got on her stomach and dug around under her bed. _'It has to be here! I know I hid it here so Mama and Papa couldn't find it. So where is it?' _

The boy watched curiously as the top-half of Rima's body disappeared under the bed. He laughed inwardly watching her cute little socked feet kick back and forth. His eyes wandered to her short pleated skirt. Just for a second he caught a glimpse of her little pink panties. A blush formed on his cheeks and he looked away abruptly.

_'Ah! There it is!' _ Rima snatched the paper from under a teddy bear and scooted from under the bed. Her hair was tangled and messy but only the boy knew that.

She put on a serious face even though her cheeks were a slight magenta color. As she spoke her words sounded almost like a confession.

"W-w-w...WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" She blurted. The boy replied with a sweet smile as he tilted his head slightly.

"Na-gi-hi-ko." He said.

"Nagi...hiko?" Rima repeated.

"My friends call me Nagi. Or Naddy."

"Why would they call you that?"

"What?"

"Naddy." Rima asked. She looked up at him with soft brown eyes. He couldn't lie to eyes like those. So young and trusting, so innocent. So he chose his next words carefully.

"Some people...know me as Nadeshiko. _Nade_-shiko. Naddy."

"Nadeshiko? But that's a girl's name!" Rima exclaimed. She giggled, to Rima a boy having a girl's name was fascinating and unreal. It was more real then she would know for a very long time. Years in fact, but that's getting ahead of the story.

"I know." He said. _'Boy do I know.' _He ruffled Rima's soft hair. It surprised her and her quiet giggles stopped.

Her shyness returned and Rima's cheeks turned the pink color again.

"How old are you?" She asked the ground. Naghiko assumed the question was for him and answered.

"Nine." He said. Rima looked up again.

"Nine really!? You seem so mature! I'm only eight." Rima said sounding disappointed. Despite her tone she held up eight short, slender fingers. It made her feel self-conscious and she quickly put them down.

_I wish my hands were so big I could press all the buttons on the T.V. with one finger._

"I only just turned nine a few days ago. So you and me aren't so far apart." Nagihiko reassured. Rima gasped excitedly.

"So then maybe we could be in the same class next year! What school do you go to?"

"Seiyo elementary." Nagihiko said.

"Oh..." Rima seemed to deflate and inflate like a plastic balloon being pumped with air and then let go. "I go to Shiro Elementary."

"We could be in the same middle school though." Nagi pointed out.

"Middle school?" Rima thought about that. "Yeah! Let me ask my parents!" Rima stood and went to get her parents.

"**No**!" Naghiko flew up and grabbed her arm. Rima slowly turned around.

"...why?" Rima asked hesitantly. Again she was disappointed but this time, just for a second, Nagihiko thought he saw a hint of betrayal in her eyes. Why were such innocent eyes capable of such an emotion?

"Ask them...when I'm not here. And don't mention me." He said. "I don't think they want me here." Slowly, Rima nodded. What he said was probably true.

"Yeah..." She responded. Nagihiko and Rima hadn't noticed, but Rima's parents had ceased their fight and Nagihiko's sudden outburst attracted their attention. The sound of Mother's heels clicking up the stairs could be heard through out the house.

"I have to go." Nagihiko said quickly. He turned to leave but this time Rima grabbed him. She flung her arms around his torso and planted her feet in the ground.

"Wait I-" Rima had to stop being serious for a moment.

"This is the second floor. How did you get up here without my parents noticing?"

"Rima-chan! Is there someone up there with you?" Mother called.

"No Mama!" Nagihiko wriggled free from Rima's grip and lightning fast dashed under her bed. Just as Rima's mother opened the door.

Rima whipped around to face her mother. She put her hands behind her back and rubbed her foot back and forth on the ground.

"Honey?" Her mother was too tired and sad to add love to her voice. It was flat and depressing.

"Yes Mama?" Rima answered.

"It sounded like you were talking to someone." Her Mom said.

"I was just playing with my toys." She grabbed an elephant and a bunny off her bed.

"Would you like to come to my tea party?"Rima asked shaking the elephant and making a congested voice.

"I would loooveee to!" The bunny replied in a high pitched Rima voice.

"Oh, alright honey. Good night." Her Mother said in a flat attempt to sound kind. Then mother closed the door quietly as Rima continued the animal act. She continued the game until her mother's footsteps were no longer audible. Nagi popped his head out from under the bed. He and Rima sighed at the same time.

"Now I think I better get going." Nagihiko whispered.

"No! I have so many more questions to ask you." Rima whispered back. Then Rima got an idea that, at the time, seemed brilliant. "We can have a secret sleep-over!"

The the two children were only months apart but even Nagihiko knew this would be a bad idea. But how could he refuse Rima? It's impossible she was like one of those cute Lolita dolls at the store. With large eyes that could see right into your soul. Rima's eyes were warmer though, is that why every time he stared at her he felt choked up?

"I would love to. It's just that I don't have pajamas with me." Nagihiko shrugged.

Rima looked down at the ground and thought long and hard. Rima ran to her closet and dug through it until she found what she was looking for. With a flourish Rima spun around and presented her gift to Nagihiko. Nagi tensed upon seeing it.

"You can wear this!"

* * *

Ohh! What's she gonna make him weearrr? Alright so in case that anyone is wondering I'm not trying to be all pervy with little Rima. Have you ever watched an anime, and realize the school uniforms they wear and the short skirts they wear would show off their underwear wayyy more then the anime let's you believe? That wasn't a question...was it? Anyway Thank you again to: thatcrazyfallenangelchic15  
for being my first reviewer! Means a lot! Love, Moon, shine and hearts!


	3. Sleep Over!

This chapter is dedicated to RimahikoPwns for being supportive and active in their reviews. :)

Rima held up a tinted blue nightgown that was just a little too big on her. It would fit Nagihiko perfectly though. He faked a smiled but felt helpless. Rima handed the outfit off to Nagihiko.

"Where should I change?" Nagihiko asked. Rima thought for a moment then she covered her eyes.

"I'll close my eyes and you change here." Rima said. She didn't seem the least bit nervous. Nagihiko on the other hand, was shaking internally.

Slowly Nagihiko peeled off his tee-shirt. He began to unbutton down the night gown when a sound startled him. Nagihiko looked up and saw Rima turned the other way. She must have scooted around a second ago.

Rima said she would keep her eyes closed. She told him so, she had almost promised! Well, not exactly. It wouldn't hurt to peak would it? What was taking so long?

Slowly Rima moved her fingers apart so she could peak through her hands. Why wasn't he wearing a shirt?! Oh goodness. Quickly Rima flipped around before he could see her bright pink cheeks.

Nagihiko shrugged it off and slipped the nightgown over his head. Then pulled off his socks and shoes.

"A-Are you done?" Rima asked. She didn't want to see anything worse.

"Yeah." He said. Rima turned back to face Nagihiko.

There sat a very pretty person. It looked like the boy named Nagihiko, but it couldn't have been.

"Nagihiko?"

"Yes."

"Are you a girld?" Nagi looked surprised and then he calmed. Seeming very used to that question.

"Nope. I'm a boy." Suddenly Rima looked very serious. She went up to Nagihiko with the most determined eyes in the history of the world. Nagihiko braced himself for whatever was coming. Rima just walked past him though. "Rima-chan what are you-"

"But Nee-chan. Your hair is so pretty." Rima said. She gathered locks of his hair in her small hands and toyed with it.

"Oh...Ari...gato." Nee-chan? Why had she decided to call him that? It was cute and yet strange. Never-the-less it felt nice when Rima played with his hair. It was soothing.

"Nee-chan. This really feels like a sleepover. With my big brother." Rima said giving Nagihiko a hug from behind. They sat like that for a minute, with Rima cuddling Nagihiko like a teddy bear. That must have been the first time Nagihiko felt it for sure. His heart beat faster and the butterflies in his stomach. Like pleasurable torture. (Horrible way of putting it)

* * *

Rima played with his hair for about ten more minutes before tiring of it.

"Nagihiko nee-chan? Can we go to bed now?" Rima asked with a yawn.

"Sure." Nagihiko replied. Where would he sleep? On the floor? Most likely. Without any blankets or a pillow? Should he ask Rima for some?

Rima let Nagihiko's hair drop from her hands as she wandered to the light switch. Rima flipped it off and drowsily wandered back to bed. It started raining again outside, _hard. _Nagihiko knew it would be even colder with the rain, he couldn't just sleep without _anything. _

"Eto...Rima-chan, where am I going to sleep?" Nagihiko asked nervously.

"In the bed of course. Where else?" Rima replied.

"But there's only one bed." He added.

"So?" She asked. With that Rima crawled under the covers, she held up the warm, inviting blanket up for Nagihiko to crawl under with her. Rima couldn't have been thinking straight, it was just fine with her? "Hurry up!"

Nagihiko awkwardly laid in the bed with her. Rima turned her back to him and it was quiet except for the rain outside. Nagihiko laid uncomfortably in the bed for who knows how long. Rima couldn't possibly be getting a good night's sleep like this. Could she?

Nagihiko turned his head to see Rima. The covers went up and down as she quietly inhaled and exhaled. She was asleep?!

Nagihiko studied her. _'I guess it's not that surprising. Today must have been stressful.' _So why should he stay awake? Nagihiko snuggled under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

There was a loud crash of thunder that stirred Nagihiko from his sleep. He looked around before remembering he had decided to spend the night with Rima. Again the thunder came; louder and harder then before. Nagihiko heard a whimper come from next to him. He peeled back the covers to see Rima shaking in her sleep.

Once more, thunder echoed through the night with a brilliant flash of light. Rima squealed and grabbed Nagihiko's arm. Her small body shook with fear and it melted Nagihiko's heart. Nagihiko wrapped his arms around Rima and stroked her hair until she calmed down.

The thunder continued but Rima no longer seemed frightened. It was a comforting sight.

"Rima! Rima-chan wake up!" Nagihiko whispered. Rima groggily pulled herself from a deep sleep.

"What?" Rima asked.

"I have to leave now." Nagihiko replied.

"Will you visit me again?" Rima asked. Nagihiko slowed down for a minute and smiled.

"Of course."

"Okay then." Rima said with a smile on her lips and her eyes closed.

"I'll leave your nightgown on your dresser." Nagihiko said.

"No." Rima answered. "Keep it. So you...don't forget." Rima finished drowsily and in mid-sentence, rolled over and drifted back to sleep. Nagihiko looked at the folded piece of cloth. He would never wear it again but maybe Nadeshiko would. Nagihiko smiled at Rima one last time before rushing out the window.

"Rima-chan!" Mother called from the door way. That voice woke Rima right away and she sat up in bed. "Come down for breakfast." Rima nodded and her mother left. Rima jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. Then she rushed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Papa was already gone but Mama was at the sink. She had set down a bowl of cereal for Rima at the table. Rima sat down and began to eat.

"So Rima. Did you sleep well last night?" Mama asked.

"Sort-of." Rima replied. She ate a spoonful of cereal and continued. "I had a scary dream where scary thunder sounds came from the dark. Then a pretty angel came from nowhere and chased the noises away with a hug." Rima didn't say anymore as her mother gave her a lecture on how angels aren't real and thunder shouldn't scare her.

Rima tuned her out and finished the sentence inside her head. _'I don't remember the angel's face, but it's warmth felt so familiar. I want to see the angel again. I want to feel that warmth again.'_

* * *

Oh yeah! Chap-tar three! It's up and again thanks so much for reading/reviews/follows. It's really amazing.


	4. Rima's New Chara, Nagihiko's lying?

At home, Rima was an obedient good girl. At school Rima was a reserved girl with good grades. In neither place did she feel comfortable, she didn't feel welcomed either. Boys fawned over, she wouldn't understand why, but never had the courage to talk to her. Fakes. Most of the teachers and half the students mistook her shy demeanor for rude.

The light in her life was Nagihiko, everyday he was already waiting her bedroom as she got home from school. The two talked for hours without anyone knowing. It was a secret world only the two were included in.

Nagihiko answered every question Rima asked, except for the one she couldn't even write.

What was his name? Nagihiko Fujisaki a.k.a. Nagi or to Rima: Nee-chan.

How old was he? Nine.

What school did he go to? Seiyo elementary.

Where did he live? Down the alley and to the right of her house.

What was his favorite food? He said that he wasn't picky and liked almost everything. If he had to choose a flavor he said he liked strawberry a lot.

Did he have any hobbies? He said he was good at most sports.

And no he was not foreign, he did know a little English though.

Rima could go on and on with the questions but those were just the one's asked in previous chapters.

(Keep in mind when Rima thought: Does he like me? At 8 dating isn't really part neither Rima or Nagihiko's vocabulary. 'Liking' someone at eight years old usually just means you think their cute. Or you admire them. Nothing serious like dating or whateves)

It was a warm day a couple months after they had met and each time Rima met Nagihiko with a new question. Some were about him, some were riddles, some were things like: 'Guess what happened today?!' or 'How was your day?'. That day, Rima met him with a slightly different question.

Nagihiko slipped over the Mashiro family's fence and up the side of the house into Rima's window. Rima arrived into her room at the exact time every day so Nagi always arrived a minute or two early. Once inside Nagihiko wiped his forehead and fanned himself.

Coming home from school, changing out of Nadeshiko's school uniform and into his boy clothes, slipping out of the house unseen, then getting here on time. On top of that when he got home he would have to practice his dance for at least an hour.

It was like being a spy. Sort of.

After 3:13 it had been about 3 minutes longer then it usually took Rima to get home. Her Mother's car wasn't in the drive way either, which meant they were still out. Nagihiko took a moment to look around the room. Rima had a really cute and neat little room. It was mostly white and pink, 50% lace. Nagihiko stood and decided to look around. Rima had a little desk tucked in the corner. She had showed him every inch of the room, she had never brought that up though.

Nagihiko slipped open the drawer and saw something all too familiar. It was a colorful egg set neatly on a piece of cloth. It was shaking back and forth desperate to be set free. Loud stomps could be heard coming up the stairs and Nagihiko shut the desk drawer quickly. Rima burst through the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Nagihiko Nee-san! I saw the funniest joke in my manga today. It goes like this!" Rima dropped her bag and stood up straight. Then Rima leaned to the side on one leg with both arms pointing together and she shouted.

"BALA-BALANCE!"

Nagihiko stared at her for a minute and then burst out laughing. Rima smiled at him, proud of herself that she could make him laugh. It was like earning a prestigious award.

Behind Nagihiko the desk drawer slowly slid open and the egg flew into the air. Then it cracked open with a bang confetti flying into the air. Rima stared into the air with awe.

A blonde girl floated in the air, she had a polka dotted clown outfit and little pointy shoes. Along with a pointy polka dotted hat atop her head.

"Hiya!" She said energetically. The little person flew over to Rima and stopped in front of her face.

"What are you?" Rima asked. She looked upon the shugo chara with excitement.

"I'm KusuKusu! I'm your would-be-self! Your Shugo Chara."

Nagihiko stared at the little person with surprise. Of course, if Temari existed there must be more Shugo Charas in the world.

"Ahh! So you can see me too." Kusukusu had noticed Nagihiko's stare and floated over. Nagihiko reached into his pocket and wrapped his hand around Temari's resting egg.

"That means you have a Shugo Chara too!" Rima formed an intense gaze on Nagihiko, she was sad and angry and disappointed he didn't tell her. So to save himself the embarrassment of explaining Temari and to avoid drama he gave a forced smile.

"Yes, but it's at home. It still hasn't hatched yet." Rima stared at him seriously. Deep into his eyes, somehow she knew he was lying. She didn't know what he was lying about or why he would lie but she could sense it.

"Nagihiko Nee..." Rima said. Kusukusu looked at her worriedly. 'Nagihiko answers everything earnestly and honestly, but he skipped over this.' Rima tried her best to brush it off. Maybe she was just a little to suspicious of her savior. It probably wasn't a big deal. At that time Rima had no idea that she had only struck a vein in Nagihiko's secret. The deeper she had dug the thicker the lies would get.

"I better leave." Nagihiko declared awkwardly. He snuck back outside and once he was out of the yard he ran. Nagihiko ran like his life depended on it. With Rima he could forget the lies he was blanketed in, now that just wasn't possible.

"Rima-chan..." Kusukusu asked. Rima turned away and dived under the covers. She needed some time to think. Kusukusu understood and retreated to her egg for the night. The day ended on a somewhat bittersweet note. Rima couldn't shake the feeling Nagihiko had something to hide, dispite acting open to everything.

Rima understood secrets, but if Nagihiko had one she at least wanted him to be honest.

Nagihiko held his breath until he got home. Rima could see through him like glass and it sucked.

"Nagihiko-kun." His Mother said. Nagihiko turned around and faked innocence.

"Hello mother-"

"Where have you been? Not only have you made Nadeshiko late for class but where have you been for the last few weeks?"

"I've been here. I've just been-"

His mother closed her eyes and held up one hand. Nagihiko was silenced in mid-sentence. "Lying too? I thought you were better than that." She shook her head and turned around.

"Come. Now you owe me three hours of practice. I will tolerate the sneaking out for now but if it effects Nadeshiko's studies in any way you will be punished." Mother said walking away.

Nagihiko hung his head and followed. 'But I'm Nagihiko. Why should I care about Nadeshiko's studies?' Then that little voice inside his head answered. 'Because you are Nadeshiko.' No matter how hard he tried, Nagihiko couldn't disagree with Nadeshiko's reasoning.

* * *

I always feel like the white rabbit when I miss posting a chapter. I'm like: OHHH MAHH GOBBERSTEIN I'M LATE! LATE! LATE! I VERY VERY VERY LAAATTEEE! It just...always in the back of my mind bugging me until I get it done. But I think I might have a one-shot Rimahiko up soon to make-up for missing almost a whole week of posting. I hope u enjoyed as always, R/R. Love, Moonshinehearts


	5. The Birthday Preparations

It was finally spring time. Rima had lost that sick feeling in her stomach long ago and now it was forgotten. Her birthday was coming up in February and it was January 30th. She mused about it to Nagihiko when he came over. Lately the boy wasn't there every time she came home. Nagihiko told Rima his mother started being more strict recently and Rima understood.

The fights had gotten worse. Rima's Father had stopped blaming Rima and began blaming her mother. Rima's mother in return abandoned the fight where 'it was no one's fault' and blamed it on her father. Rima's Father and Mother couldn't even be in the house at the same time. Rima's parents had almost silently made schedules on when the other one would be home and rotated on that.

The only time they were both home was at night. Father would sleep on the couch and Mother in the bedroom. Recently though, Father had started staying late at work.

Rima could forget all that though but only when Nagihiko was around. He would pull her out of the sticky mess of her life and bring her to a new world.

"I wonder if Mama has anything planned for my birthday." Rima thought aloud. She was laying on her back toying with the flimsy arms of a rag doll. Nagihiko flipped a page in his book.

"Have you reminded them?"

Rima tossed aside the rag doll and rolled over.

"I tried but Mama is always on the phone and if I try to tell Papa, he'll just walk away." Nagihiko scribbled something down and flipped to another page in his book. He set down his pencil and turned back to face Rima.

"Then maybe we can plan something ourselves." Nagi suggested. Rima thought the idea was brilliant!

"Where are we going to get the stuff though?" Rima asked.

"I could bake a cake and bring it over." Nagi started.

"We could also make paper decorations!" Rima continued.

"I'd bring you a super special gift."

"And I can wear a pretty dress!" Rima finished. "I can't wait! Let's get started!" Rima bounced off the bed and looked at Nagi. Whose only movement was to turn back to his paper. "Well?" Rima asked.

"One minute. If I do my homework here I can stay longer." He said furiously scribbling things down one after the other. After about two more minutes that Rima had waited patiently Nagihiko had finished. He shut his book and stood. Then Rima dashed and pulled out lots of different colored papers, some scissors and a roll of tape.

"We can make paper chains first!" The two worked for an hour or two cutting the papers into strips and and taping then into chains.

Finally Rima wiped her forehead and put down her scissors. Her floor was littered with chains of every color and variety along with endless paper scraps. "I think that's enough." Nagihiko taped his last paper chain link and set it down.

"Where are you going to put these?" He asked. Rima gathered them up and stuffed them into her bottom dresser drawer.

"I'll keep them there for now." Rima said.

"I think I should go now." Nagihiko stood and stretched. Rima looked up at him with big eyes.

"You'll come tomorrow too right?"

Nagihiko looked into those adorable and felt his face getting hot. He choked down the blush and answered. "I'll try but-" She stared at him with an unbreakable gaze. The only way he could shatter it, was by saying no. Now how do you expect him to do that?

He smiled down at her. "Of course."

"Pinky promise?" Rima asked holding up her pinky finger.

Nagihiko leaned down and locked his pinky with hers. "Pinky promise."

The next morning

"And so kids, if you use this factor..." Teachers seemed to love making class about as boring as possible. Words only lasted seconds but seemed to drag on for hours. Rima sat in the back of the class next to a window. The teacher had been alerted of Rima having weak and sensitive lungs so immediately she assumed next to the window would be best suited for Rima.

The window did nothing but shine the sun in Rima's eyes, the teacher always kept the window closed anyway. When the window was open it just let pollen in and made Rima sneeze. The window did provide a lovely view. Rima used most of her class time staring at the passing people and green grass.

Returning to the real world Rima held up her hand and waited to be called on. Rima watched the clock, and three minutes passed before the teacher called on her.

"Yes Mashiro-san." The female teacher said with an exasperated tone.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Rima asked.

"Quickly." The teacher replied. Rima hopped out of her chair and rushed out of the room. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Rima pulled a folded paper out of her pocket and shook some crayons out of her sleeve. Rima used the stall door as a flat surface and began to color.

Reds and blues, greens and oranges. Intricate (Or at least what 8 year old Rima thought was intricate) patterns around the edges of the paper and Rima wrote her message in bold letters. Finally the picture was almost done when there was a pounding on the bathroom door. In a panic Rima folded the paper in and unlocked the door. Rima rushed past the girl at the door, dashed back to her class room, only seeing a flash of pink as she scrambled out.

"What was that about?" Amu asked. She walked into the bathroom and saw the crayons scattered about the floor.

'A girl locked herself in the bathroom with nothing to do but play with crayon and no paper.' Amu searched the bathroom for any graffiti. Of course she found nothing.

"What could she have possibly..." Amu let her thoughts run wild with lots of perverted and insane ideas.

Finally the bell rang at 3:10. Rima shoved her papers inside her suitcase and rushed to find her mother. Only about a week left until Rima's birthday. What would she and Nagihiko do today? Maybe they could make little origami roses out of the little bit of red construction paper left. Rima still needed a pretty dress though, she really wanted a new one.

"Mama, could I get a new dress for my birthday?" Rima asked shyly.

"Birthday?" Mama asked with amusement. "Your birthday is in months! What are you talking about?"

"My birthday is...next week." Rima said.

Mama paused. "So it is...we'll go real quick." Mama swerved and took Rima to the nearest dress shop. The Mother and daughter got out of the car and Mama led Rima inside by hand.

"Go. Quickly and pick a dress." Mama pushed Rima ahead. Rima felt lost and alone. Mama always helped her pick a dress if they ever went shopping, Rima didn't even know her own size.

"C-Can you help me?" Rima asked sheepishly. Mama sighed and disappeared behind numerous racks full of dresses. About a minute later Mama returned with a bag and dragged Rima back to the car. Mama tossed the bag to Rima in the car and they sped off to the house.

Rima scurried out of the car and up to her room. Nagihiko was there and for some reason she wasn't counting on that.

"Rima-chan! Welcome home!" He said cheerfully.

Rima smiled at him and bounced into his lap.

"Mama bought me a dress today. I don't know what it looks like though." Rima said holding up the fancy bag. "Anyway I thought we could make origami roses."

"That sounds fun." Nagihiko said. They made roses until sunset and as always Nagihiko had to leave then. Rima waited until he was far away. Then she dived for the bag and tried on the dress. Rima couldn't help but stare at herself in the mirror. 'Perfect' was an outright insult.


	6. The Birthday Party

February 1st: Rima and Nagihiko continued to make the paper chains.

February 2nd: Rima and Nagihiko drew decorations and cut them out. (Hearts, Stars, Bunnies, Ballons etc.)

February 3rd: Rima and Nagihiko taped a collection of papers together and created a banner.

February 4th: Nagihiko wasn't able to come that day...

Rima waited but if he wasn't there by 4 she knew he wasn't coming. She pulled out the paper with her incoherent scribbles. There was a rough sketch of a circus tent and over it in bold letters it said:

**'Welcome to Rima's Fun House Party!'**

On the outside there were swirls of the circus rainbow. Red, blue, green, white, yellow and orange, a little purple at little pink. Rima got the idea while staring out the window at school, she would put it on _her_ window so Nagihiko wouldn't get lost.

Rima didn't take into account he had found her house with no trouble for at least the last month or two. Never the less the notion was sweet.

Rima pulled out a long white paper and copied the design very carefully. Then shakily drew herself over the tent. It was almost in caricature style but Rima thought it did justice. That was because she had never really drawn herself before.

Rima stuffed it in her party drawer under all the other things and prayed Nagihiko wouldn't see. Then Mama called Rima down for dinner and Rima promptly answered with:

"Coming Mama!" She shoved the drawer shut and rushed down stairs.

February 5th: Rima and Nagihiko couldn't think of anything more to do...

They basically wasted the whole day chatting rather then actually thinking.

Rima and Nagihiko sat across from each other and stared into each others eyes. "You got my gift right?" Rima asked.

"Yup."

"What about my cake?"

"I'll bake it when I get home." Nagihiko laughed. Rima though, was dead serious.

"You can't forget." Rima warned.

"How can I? When it's so important." Nagihiko replied. Rima inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. The way Rima addressed things just made them amusing in her own way. Even though she was trying to be taken serious.

"When are you coming?" Rima asked.

"Eight o' clock sharp." Nagihiko recited. Rima nodded in approval.

"And why?"

"Because your birthday is a Saturday and you want a sleep over birthday party." Again Rima took in a deep breath.

"I think your ready." Rima looked him in the eye and Nagihiko had to swallow down a laugh. Finally Rima stood and twirled around. "I can't wait to wear my dress." She cheered.

Nagihiko smiled at her as she danced around the room.

February 6th: Rima's birthday.

Coloring, reading, sleeping, eating and it was only 11:00 a.m. How was Rima supposed to wait for Nagihiko. Rima put all her stuffed animals in dresses, then took them out and put them in different dresses. 11:42 a.m.

Rima played dress up with herself and tried on everything in her closet. 12:03 p.m.

Rima had a tea party with her 3 favorite stuffed animals. It lasted about another 10 minutes. Rima gave up holding back and pulled out all her decorations. Origami roses littered the floor. Rima pinned up all the paper chains along her wall and on her bed frame. Rima spent about 5 more minutes tearing off tape and making them into little tape circles.

Rima then got out all the little decorations they had colored and stuck them all over her bare walls. Rima had to wonder about the banner though. How would she get it up there? She decided to pull out a little stool and managed to hang the banner just above her door.

Finally Rima pulled out the special picture she had drawn for Nagihiko. She faced it out-wards and stuck it on the window.

It was about 4:00 by then. Rima waited until 7 when it got dark. Like a spy she crept out of her room into her parent's bathroom. Her parents kept most of the house-hold items in there. Not things like the vacuum or cleaning products, that was in the hall closet. Let's say more of the house-hold luxuries. Sprays, soaps shaped like roses, hair products that stuff. It was all crammed into a big dresser with lots of drawers.

The bottom drawer had a large assortment of unused candles. Rima filled her arms with candles and on her way out of her parent's room, she grabbed a lighter off the nightstand.

Rima put some candles on her dresser, some on her nightstand some on her tea table. Then she played with the lighter. How did it work? Obviously no one had taught the technically 9-year old how to use a lighter, or matches for that matter.

Of course, Rima was smart girl and figured it out in no time. Before long all the candles were lit and it was like the lighter had never left it's original spot. Rima quickly changed into her dress and waited. A clock sounded off eight times somewhere far away and Nagihiko climbed through the window. How he climbed up the wall and balanced a cake was a mystery.

Nagihiko set the cake down and before he had a chance to do anything else Rima pounced on him.

"Happy Birthday!" Nagihiko said returning her hug.

"Thank you." Rima said, she looked at the cake like it was the first scrap of food she had seen in months. "You made this?"

"Yup." Nagi said proudly. He caught a glance of her dress. It was as amazing as Rima said. It was light blue with puffy sleeves and a slightly puffed out skirt. The back was tied with a big bow and though it was a bit childish, it fit little Rima perfectly.

"What flavor?" Rima said circling the white frosted masterpiece.

"It's angel cake." Nagihiko said taping Rima's nose. "For the angel herself." Rima glowed. Nagihiko pulled out nine birthday candles from his pocket and lit them with one of the already lit candles.

He stuck them in the cake and gently sung Rima's birthday song. After he finished Rima blew out all the candles in one breath. Rima stared at the smoke coming from the blown-out candles. He watched her lips curve into a little smile as the candles around them seemed to glow brighter. Nagihiko leaned over and pressed his lips against Rima's cheek. Rima turned a light pink and she froze almost instantly. The two stood together in the darkness for a while, not moving, just waiting. Nagihiko pulled away and Rima looked up at him with big round eyes.

"Now were the same age." Nagihiko said. Rima didn't know how that changed anything but she was happy.

That night Rima changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed. Nagihiko went in Rima's closet and changed into his pajamas. Then came out and laid in Rima's bed. She snuggled into Nagihiko's arms and they drifted to sleep. Together.

* * *

Awww fluffies! Cutie! I hope you liked it was lots of fun to write this. I also hope you had a fun safe Halloween yesterday. (I sure did, CANDY) Only now did I think of writing a Halloween short story. Oh well, there will definitely be a Christmas one. P.S. (This is next weeks chapter. I felt like posting early.)


	7. Shouta

Early spring had passed and now the flowers were in full bloom. The new school semester was starting soon. Rima was very excited, she felt like all the weird looks she got from the other kids didn't matter any more. It felt like she could walk in that classroom with a huge smile during rain or shine, as long as she had Nagihiko to come back to.

It was probably because of him that it all started, not that Rima noticed. It was on that first day of the new semester when Rima walked into Shiro elementary with her pristine white skirt and big white bow clipped into her hair at a slightly tilted angle, that she was noticed.

Rima carried the biggest smile with her into that class room and sat with a cheery aura. All the girls watched her with a forming hate coming from seemingly nowhere. While the boys observed with a sudden new interest.

The blonde girl sitting in the back of the class had never attracted anyone's attention before. Now she was making headlines as hushed whispers floated through the school at rapid pace. The bell for lunch rang and Rima packed up to leave for the lunch room. Everyone watched as she quietly grinned to herself. Everyone wanted to know why she was smiling. Rima always sat alone, no one ever paid attention to her, even some of the teacher's didn't like her. _Why was she so happy?!_

Rima bounced out of her chair and walk-skipped through the classroom. She was near the door when a brown haired girl stood in her way.

"What's your name?" The question held a friendly ring but the girl's voice was somewhat venomous. Confused how to answer Rima simply just said the safe answer:

"Mashiro Rima-chan." Feeling threatened for some reason, a little bit of Rima's confidence had deserted her.

The brown haired girl twitched. Rima expected a follow-up question but the girl remained silent. Finally after silence from the whole class, the wavy brown haired girl stepped aside. Rima awkwardly exited and fled for the lunch room.

By now the whole 4th grade was buzzing with rumors of an incredibly cute student. Rima felt all the eyes on her during lunch as she shyly nibbled her sandwich. When her lunch was finished Rima dumped her lunch and headed outside to the playground. A boy got up at the same time she did and they walked out together. Well, they walked out at the same time, and kind of stood next to each other, but they weren't together.

The boy had light brown hair that shined when the sun hit it. It was short, sort of like a bob. He had a straight face, walking around looking like nothing around him mattered. In his hand was a brown leather brief case that looked too heavy to be carrying around. After the two were safely outside almost all the boys flew up and dashed outside.

Rima and the boy were in silence for a while far ahead of the other children. Rima glanced at him through the corner of her eye. It couldn't be helped, her curiosity couldn't be helped.

"What's that?"

The boy flinched but didn't stop walking. There was a slight breeze, the only noise being the gentle rattling of the swing set's chains.

"Nothing really." He grumbled. Rima pressed her lips together, she detected a lie.

"Is it heavy?" Rima continued. Her eyes focused on the case with an intensity. She had to restrict herself from pouncing on him and stealing the box.

"..."

The two had stopped. The boy hid his face with his bangs. The whole atmosphere had changed. It was silent for a long time. Then some kids coming out of the school saw the mysterious 'new girl' with some boy.

Most of the kids stopped to whisper to each other. Even from several feet away Rima could hear the words:

_"Are they together?" "No way!" _

Rima wasn't sure of her social standing at that time, but it processed that she would cause some trouble for the boy if they didn't run. So Rima grabbed him and they sped off to a secret corner of the school play ground.

The boy jerked away his hand after they had successfully hid behind a tree.

"What are you doing?!"

"Will you show me what's there?" Rima bluntly asked.

"It's really personal." He said quietly.

"Then what's your name?"

The boy seemed to look down ever farther. "Call me Shouta."

"Shouta huh?" Rima paused and smiled. "I like that name."

Shouta blushed. He never really talked, let alone talked to cute girls. "I think I should go." He suggested.

"Do you have too?" Rima asked. She didn't know why, but this boy attracted her. Not the way Nagihiko did, but attracted never the less.

Shouta nodded, he looked like he was sitting on pins and needles. Rima pouted and sighed. "Ok, but only if we can talk again tomorrow."

Shouta nodded again and then snuck away. Rima spent the rest of her lunch hour under the shade of the tree. She didn't worry about getting grass stains on her white skirt, or what the other kids thought. She just couldn't wait to tell Nagihiko about it.

When she did, Nagihiko didn't have a reply. It was just quiet for a bit.

"He sounds...interesting" Nagihiko said awkwardly. Rima stared at him, soon Nagihiko broke down.

"Well?" Rima questioned.

"It's just...his name." Nagihiko said. Rima thought; what was wrong with his name?

"His name?"

Nagihiko nodded. "It's a word that Westerner's use. Haven't you heard it before?"

Rima shook her head. "No."

Nagihiko froze and then smiled akwardly. "Never mind then."

Rima frowned but didn't ask any more questions, she decided not to mention it to Shouta either.

* * *

Hee hee! Shouta is actually a character in the anime. Filler character but in the anime never the less. For those who don't _know _what a shota is, (How do you not know?!) there's a couple meanings. One, it's the yaoi boy on the bottom or the passive participant when two guys do it. Meaning two (the one I usually use) is a cute adolessent boy. Such as Kagamine Len the Vocaloid or Sealand from Hetalia or Honey from Ouran. Anyway this was short and seemingly pointless, but Shouta will be important in the story later.


End file.
